Chronicles of Ghosts Book 1 Phantom Beginningspt3
by Phantomgal2006
Summary: part 3 of fanfic of 145 chapters


Chapter 126,Raven in Trouble part 1  
The next day,Raven went to the lab and saw the skeleton key on the lab table."Ugh.Why did Vlad take it?"she asked and picked the key up.Raven went ghost and flew into the portal.As she came to where it was last,she placed the key back in place.But then,Walker came out."So,stealing the key,Plasmius?",he asked."I'm Raven,and no.I was returning it",said Raven."Well then,guards get her",said Walker.The guards put ghost cuffs on her hands and took her to the Ghost Zone Prison.Tera had saw the whole thing and rushed back to the real world."Raven's in ghost jail!",she yelled."What!We need to save her!"said Danny."But how?We were there once.Well,the other time was when i volunteered to clean"said Amanda."No!We're going now!We have no time to lose!",said tera and she,danny,amanda and Johnny 13 went into the portal.Meanwhile,Raven was in line in the cafeteria and saw the Lunch Lady Ghost."I'll have pudding.And don't try to yell at me.I don't like it when people yell at me",said Raven and took the tray.The other ghosts at tables feared Raven somehow.

to be continued...

Chapter 127,Raven in trouble part 2  
As the ghost kids arrived, Tera had a bad feeling."You guys.I have a bad feeling we're being followed",she said.Amanda turns around and was in shock.Vlad was following them the whole time!"What are you kids doing here!",he asked."Uh,exploring?",danny said.Tera couldn't lie and spoke."Raven's in ghost jail and we're saving her",she said."Why is Raven here?",Vlad asked."That one key you took,duh",said Tera,"But Walker took her to ghost jail."Vlad was angry,but wanted to get Raven out.Tera told amanda to search the building for her,while she(tera)went to Walker's office."Howdy Walker.Remember me?",she asked."Yes.Waht do you want Tera?",walker asked."Let Raven go!She didn't steal the key!She was returning it!She's only 15!",Tera yelled and pretends to cry."Ok,she's free to go",he said.Tera was happy.Danny found Raven and flew her out.In the real world,Raven woke up in her room.She was saved from the prison for ghosts.

Chapter 128,Terra's Past  
Everyone knows that Terra is Raven's half-sister.But she wants answers on how she became part of Raven's family."How did I become part of this family?",she asked."Terra,I don't know",said Raven and went back to reading.Terra was puzzled.She found some of Raven;s books and found the truth.She was adopted when she was a baby(yay!we found out how she became Raven's half sister!)Vlad caught Terra in Raven's room."Why are you in here!You know that Raven doesn't allow anyone in this room?",he asked."Nothing!Hehehehe!Bye!",Terra said and ran out.Later on,Sam came over."Hi Raven.I brought back your black nail polish",said Sam."Thanks.Vlad said he saw Terra in my book room",said Raven.Terra came in."Raven!I looked in your books!"she said with tears in her eyes.They stared at her silently."You saw didn't you?".raven asked.She(Terra)nodded.Raven gave Terra a hug."It's ok.I saw it when I was 13 and read it.But I'm glad you're my sister",said Raven.

Chapter 129, Ghost Zone Take Over part 1  
Deep in the darkest part of the Ghost Zone,there's a ghost named Hollow.Who is very dark and evil.He had his eye on the ghost kids,but saw one that would take over the ghost zone.And that ghost kid was Amanda Phantom.He goes to the real world and captures her.

"Hello Amanda Phantom.Your destiny awaits",said Hollow.  
She wakes up.  
"What destiny!",she asked and a symbol that was shaped like an "h"(standing for Hollow)appeared on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Raven had a vision that Amanda was captured.She(Raven) went to get Danny,Elecktra,Mike and Amy to the Ghost Zone.And brought Tera along.Then,Freakshow(yup,he's back again) put Amanda under an evil spell.  
"Now,go help destroy the Ghost Zone!",Freakshow said.

Amanda's eyes turned red.

"Where can I begin?",Amanda asked while in mind control.

Hollow pointed at the door where ivan was in.Then,Raven came up.

"No Amanda!Azura,Mezo,zitho!"she yelled and shot dark energy out.

But missed and it opened the door.

Chapter 130, Ghost Zone Take Over part 2  
"Oh no!",Raven yelled.Ivan came out of the door and saw Amanda."Ready for the take over of the Ghost Zone?",he asked."Let's get this over with",Amanda said and put the cape with the hood on.(Remember,she's under a mind control).Elecktra ran to stop her."stop.It's not your destiny",said Elecktra."It is Elecktra.If I was told to do this,I must",Amanda said andmade a huge energy blast and released it to the realms and causing them to crash."Amanda,what have you done?",Danny asked."That's not the Amanda we know!"Mike yelled.Amy Lynn came back with Desiree."Raven,make a wish,quick!",Amy Lynn yelled."I wish that Amanda can see what would happen if she destroys the Ghost Zone!",Raven yelled.Desiree granted her wish and showed Amanda the Ghost Zone was destroyed in the future."No,Elecktra and raven were right!"amanda said and her eyes turned green again.Raven teleported her and her friends out and the Ghost Zone went back to normal."She may run away,but it's not over yet.Her destiny will be fulfilled",said Hollow.

Chapter 131, aftermath  
It had been a week since Amanda had to deal with Hollow's return.But everything was quiet though.When ghosts came to Amity Park, Danny,Raven,Amanda,Tera, and Elecktra went to fight them off.  
"Hey look,it's that creepy girl,Raven Plasmius",said one ghost.  
That made her(Raven) mad and unleashed dark energy and was trapping evil ghosts with it.  
"raven!Noo!",Danny yelled.  
Tera shot an energy blast at Raven and it snapped her out of it.  
"You ghosts leave now",said elecktra.  
Then,the ghosts ran off scared from raven's dark energy.This worried Tera about Raven's strange behavior.So she (Tera) went around the internet for help.Then,she saw something about misery help.(Uh oh).She signed up for a session for Raven.The next day,Tera told her(Raven) that she has to see Penelope Spectra.

Chapter 132, A Misery in Life  
Raven sat in the waiting room and saw some kids looking at her.  
"I never seen such kids looking miserable",she thought.  
Then,a kid walks out of Spectra's office.  
"Thanks,ah,Raven Masters,come in",she said.  
Raven got up and walked in,but saw the last kid and gave a worried look at him.She sat down and covered herself with her cape.  
"Why is it cold?",Raven asked.  
"Hmm.I like an icy sharp mind",said Spectra.  
Raven explained about her problem and told her that other kids think she's creepy.When Spectra put her hand on Raven's shoulder,she looked up.  
"Uh,why is your hand on my shoulder?",she(Raven) asked.  
"No reason",said Spectra and moved away in shock.  
Raven got up and walked out.After she walked out,Spectra knew what her weakness is.But what is Raven's weakness?Only Spectra and Bertrand know.

Chapter 133, sessions  
The next day,Danny told raven about Spectra and got mad.She came back that same day in her ghost form.  
"So,take misery out of me,eh?Azura,mezo,zitho!",Raven yelled and trapped Spectra in dark energy.  
"So,you figured it out already?",Spectra asked.  
"Yup.And you're going back where you belong!",she(Raven)yelled and threw her(Spectra)into a mini portal.  
Then,green energy struck Raven.She got her misery back and she flew home.She went in her room and read her book quietly and never said a word about Spectra.

Chapter 134, the wreck part 1  
It was an ordinary day in Amity Park and Amanda was at home.Suddenly,Hollow came in and took her and disappeared.Danny heard her scream and went ghost and flew over to her house.She was gone!  
"Oh no!Who couldv'e taken her!Gasp!Hollow!",Danny said.  
He called his friends over and met at raven's houseThen,a ghost girl appeared and flew down.  
"Hi,can i help?My name is Firera Neutra",said the girl.  
"Sure.We'll need all the help we need",said Raven.  
Later on,they stood there seeing Amanda stand there.  
"Amanda,noo!",danny yelled.  
"Axura,mezo,zitho!",Raven yelled and forms a force field over her and her friends and the other ghosts.

Chapter 135, The Wreck part 2  
After the blast cleared, everything in the Ghost Zone was destryoed.  
"Amanda,what have you done?",Danny asked.  
Amanda changed back and fell down,but Hollow caught her.  
"Finally,she's done with her destiny",he said.  
"Put her down and leave now!", Firera said with her hands glowing orange.  
"Very well.She won't remember what she did. Good bye",said hollow and left and set her down.Danny ran over to Amanda.She woke up.  
"Huh,what happened?Who caused this!",she asked.  
"You did. But I can repair it",Raven said and put her hood on and shot purple energy out and fixed the Ghost Zone.Sam ran over too.  
"We're glad to have you back Amanda",she said.  
"I agree. Let's go back to Amity Park and celebrate!", said Terra.  
"Yay!We can go to the Nasty Burger!",said Tucker.

Chapter 136, Earth,Ghost,and Fire  
Three days later, Firera was enjoying being in Amity park.And Terra was practicing her telekinesis outside.Amanda walked around town humming to herself.  
"Man, with lots of ghosts we've battled this summer, I guess it wouldn't be bad,I think",she said.  
Amanda walked to her house and closed the door. Terra sat in the lab after practicing,but overheard something.  
"Not sure,why Tera?",vlad asked.  
"She can use help on her powers",said Hollow. Terra gasped and ran out the house.She ran to Sam's house.  
"Terra?What are you doing here?",Sam asked.  
"Hollow's after me!Hide me!",Terra yelled.  
Sam let her in and closed the door.  
"We might need Danny and Amanda's help",said Sam.  
"Great idea!But Raven and Firera can help too",terra said.  
"Maybe Mike and Chester can help as well.They used to train with Vlad",said Sam.  
So,they called up their friends and told them to meet at Tucker's house.

Chapter 137, Ghost Volunteer  
After preparing for the battle,school came again. As the day ended, they got ready.Hollow had plans of his own. He went to fright Knight's castle and released Pariah Dark again."Who are you?",he asked."I am Hollow the ghost of darkness.I can assist you in fighting ghost kids",hollow said.He agreed.Meanwhile, Walker noticed Pariah Dark was awakened again."he's back.Guards call in the volunteer,we'll need her",he said."You called?",asked the girl."Ahhh.Megan Ectoplasmic.Better go help the ghost kids.Pariah's back",Walker said."Very well",said megan and flew out.But brought Wulf.In Amity Park,Danny and his friends were having their eye on the ghost skeletons.But somewhere blasted them."What was that!",Mike asked.Then,a dark red-haired girl appeared."I was sent by Walker to save you kids.I'm Megan Ectoplasmic",she said.

Chapter 138, When is the Take Over?  
"Great. We can use some help",said Danny.Mike and Chester showed up."We came here as fast as we could",said Chester."Pariah's back",said Johnny 13."What!Wait, who is he?",Mike asked."One of the most powerful ghosts of them all",said Raven."Hi Rae!Long time no see!",Mike said.Raven just glared at him.Megan threw red energy blasts at Pariah.Terra shot a net at him,but he and Hollow got away."Darn it.Why is Hollow after us?",Megan asked."They want Amanda.She somehow has some "hidden power" and they want her on their side",said Raven."Forget it!I'm not evil!",said Amanda and flew out.Danny was worried about her and his hometown.Megan searched the whole city for the evil ghosts.Wulf searched half the city.Nothing.

Chapter 139, Tales From the Realm  
Three days later, Megan had to return to the Ghost Zone.Right after taking an exam, Amanda went out of the school to go home.Then,a girl ghost appeared.  
"Hello halfa, I am Faellia, a fairytale ghost!",she yelled.  
"Fairytales?",Amanda asked and went ghost.  
Faellia waved her purple wand at Amanda and sends her to some world.Johnny 13 rode in on his cycle after her, but ends up falling with her into the portal and drops them off someplace. Faellia laughs happily and flies off.Little does she know that she left the portal open.Raven and danny had seen the whole thing.Meanwhile,Johnny 13 and Amanda rode around.  
"Where are we?",Johnny 13 asked.  
"Some fairytale i guess. I think Beauty and the Beast cause i see a creepy castle ahead.",said Amanda.  
They stopped outside and walked up to the gate.  
"There's no way in!",said Johnny.  
Amandagoes intangible and phases through the gate.Johnny rolls his eyes and he phased through also.They walk in the castle.Meanwhile,raven and Danny fly toward the castle.  
"Raven,this place gives me the creeps.Are you sure Amanda and Johnny are here?",Danny asked.  
""Yes danny.I saw 2 figures walk in",said Raven.  
Faellia followed in,but Vlad came in.  
"What happened to Raven!",he yelled.  
"She and that ghost boy went into the portal",said Faellia.  
Vlad flew to the castle and he saw 4 people confronting a monster.  
"Raven Masters!What are you up to!"Vlad yelled.  
"Listen,I'm here to save Johnny 13 and Amanda phantom!",she yelled and got hit by a punch.  
"Get out of my castle!",yelled the monster.  
Faellia appeared.  
"Okay,I'll get you guys out",she said and they diappeared back to Amity Park.  
"Well,time to go faellia!",Danny yelled and sucked Faellia into the Fenton thermos and closes it.  
"That was a whacky trip,dude",Johnny 13 said.  
"Good thing I found you.Raven,you're grounded",said Vlad.  
"Oh ginger snaps",said Raven.

Chapter 140, Mirror Phasing  
The next day in Amanda's parents' lab, Amanda was fighting Hollow off. When Danny and Raven showed up, Hollow shot red and purple energy at them.The two ghost kids got shocked and fell down."Have a nice week halfas",said Hollow and disappeared."Danny!Are you okay?",Amanda asked. "What do you think?".Raven asked.Then, she looked at her hands and was shocked and she yelled."Stop screaming",said Danny and paused. When he saw the cape,he realized that he and Raven had been switched."Ahhh!I'm in a cape!",he yelled and was stopped by Raven."Danny,stop.Clam down.Whatever it is,don't get freaked out.My telekinesis can sometimes be released by anger. Or getting overreacted",she said."Amanda!",Brandy yelled.The 3 teens changed back."Hi kids.Amanda,your friends need to go home",said Brandy.Later on,Raven went down to the lab and saw Jack working on a new ghost invention.Danny was at Raven's house and was angry becuase his archenemy lived with his two friends,Terra and Raven.At school the next day,Raven got stuffed into a locker by Dash."See ya fenton!",he said and walks off.She opens the locker and steps out."How long do you put up with this?",Raven asked."Welcome to my world",Danny said."Same to you since Plasmius is in my house.You have to deal with him until Hollow reverses this",she said.Hollow appeared out of nowhere."Time is up Plasmius(Raven) and Phantom(Danny)",he said and shot a beam of energy at the two kids and shocked them and fell over."Why did you do that!",Danny asked and paused.He saw his shoes and goes ghost."Yes!I'm back!",he yelled."Me too",said Raven and went ghost also.Hollow had ghosts and sent them to attack.Danny captured them all into the thermos and Hollow got away.Amanda ran over."Are you guys okay?",she asked.Danny and Raven look at each other and spoke."Yup.For now",they both said and smiled.

Chapter 141, Hollow Trapped  
Few days after the switch, Hollow returns to Amity park and captures Amanda again and took her to the Ghost Zone.  
"What do you want?Leave me alone!"Amanda yelled and kicks Hollow,which caused his mask to fall off.Then Amanda was shocked to see his real face.  
"Dad!",she said surprisingly.  
"Yes, I am.But I want you to join my side. You have a hidden power"said Benson(that's his real name, but calls himself Hollow because he's a dark ghost).  
"But why me?I don't want to be evil!Never!",amanda yelled.  
Danny came in the Ghost Zone.  
"So long ghost punk!",he yelled and shot an energy blast at Benson after he picked up his mask and fell into a shadowy realm and Danny slams the door.  
"We will meet again Amanda Phantom",said Hollow.  
Danny flew Amanda out of there.

Chapter 142, Mix and Match Ages  
Terra was at school and met with Raven and Danny.  
"How are you guys?",she asked.  
"We're fine",said Danny.  
Then,he senses a ghost and Raven's symbol glows green.Youngblood came out of nowhere and shot energy blasts at Danny and Raven and flew out.Terra ran over and asked," Are you two okay!"  
"You're funny!",said Raven and laughed happily.  
Danny was laughing too.  
"Darn it. We need to reverse this!They're acting like 10-year-olds!",Amanda yelled and Danny accidenly bumps into Raven.  
"Ow!That hurt!",they yelled.  
"I hate to do this,but",Terra said and shot an energy blast at Danny and Raven.  
"Why did you do that?",Sam asked.  
"You'll see",said Terra.  
"Terra, why does my head hurt?And what happened?",Raven asked.  
Terra grinned and blocked Raven from reading her mind

Chapter 143, New Student  
At school the next day, in Mr. Lancer's class, Raven was writing notes, then a girl walks in.  
"Hi, can I come in? My name is Kolleen Hart",she said.  
"Sit down next to Raven Masters",said Mr. Lancer.  
Raven looked up in amazement.  
"Kolle!You're here!",Raven yelled.  
"Yup",said Kolle.(she likes to be called by Kolle)  
After class, Danny saw that Kolle and Raven were catching up.  
"Wow,she seems happy",said Sam.  
Terra felt left out from Raven.  
"I see you two are having fun",said Terra.  
"Terra,don't feel left out",said Kolle,"Would you like to sit with me and Rae?"  
"Sure!",Terra shouted.  
After school,Terra met with Chester.  
"Hi Chester.Somehow,there were no ghost troubles today",she said.  
"I just noticed that too.Weird",he said.  
Then,a blast came out of nowhere and Terra used a shield to block it.Raven and the others came to see what was going on.Then, they see Elecktra Phantasm.She was under mind control.

Chapter 144, Secrets Unfold Part One  
"Oh no!",Amanda yelled."Elekctra?",Mike asked.Freakshow came up.."She's under my control.Get them!",he yelled.Elecktra jumped down to fight.Raven somehow learned a new time travel power.She can shoot energy waves from her hands and pushes enemies back.Valerie came flying in and blasts Raven with her blaster. David Plasma shocked Raven and her ghost powers off. Valerie dropped the ectoblaster in shock."Raven!",she said surprised"I'll leave you two alone. Bye Rae!",said Plasma and laughed evilly.He disappeared into the ceiling.Valerie ran over and helped Raven up."Are you okay?",she asked."Fine.I guess you know about my ghost powers?",Raven asked."Yeah.We will get that ghost",said Valerie.

to be continued...

Chapter 145, Secrets Unfold Part 2  
The two girls went after Plasma, and Raven was able to transform again."Valerie, David Plasma is a powerful ghost.",said Raven."We will get him",said Valerie.Danny was worried about Raven.Then,David Plasma appeared."Hello Raven",he said.Raven opened a portal and threw him in and closed it.She put her hand on Valerie's arm andmade her glow purple and stopped."You won't remember my secret",she said."Back off ghost",said valerie and flew off.Raven smiled."Well,at least we'resafe there will be new beginnings",said Raven.


End file.
